Peccatum
by Black Navi
Summary: Naruto dan Menma telah diberi jalan yang berbeda dengan satu alamat. Naruto adalah sang cahaya yang menyambut. Dan Menma, seorang dengan semilir angin sejuk. Dipertemukan kembali dalam kesempatan untuk menjalani kehidupan remaja yang normal. Dan itu hanyalah salah satu jalan menuju satu alamat. Akankah mereka menuju alamat atau merubah alamat itu? /summary gagal. No Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Arti kata ulang dalam kehidupan hanyalah bermakna keinginan akan merubah masa lalu. Walaupun semuanya tahu itu adalah hal tabu, keinginan itu akan terus meraung. Namun dengan adanya tentangan itu, kata kesempatan dibuat. Yaitu pembalasan dosa. Pembalasan atas masa lalu menjadi masa depan yang diinginkan. Pembalasan dengan harap menjadi sosok suci yang terlahir kembali. Bila nyatanya hanya akan gelap bertemu gelap, maka biarlah mereka menanti cahaya tuk datang. (Naruto and Menma)

**Black Navi present :**

**Peccatum**

**Naruto**©Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : typo, aneh, gak teratur dll

**Genre** : friendship & mystery(atau angst? i dunno xD)

* * *

**1. jumpa**

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang tau pikiran yang dilayangkan pemuda bertopi fendor hitam dengan balutan jas hitam yang dipadu dengan loang coat abu-abu yang terus berdiri dalam bisu di depan bandara. Tatapanya yang tertumpu pada satu titik namun pandanganya meluas selangit.

Tetap tenang ia melipat tangan. Membiarkan seluruh isi bandara berlalu lalang dengan mata yang menatap heran. Bisikan dan kecurigaan yang di keluarkan orang-yang melihatnya, ia acuhkan dengan dengusan keras.

Kerap kali ia angkat tangan krinya hanya untuk sekedar melihat jarum jam berada di posisi mana . Dan kakinya sesekali ia ketuk-ketukan di lantai bersemen pudar untuk menggerus rasa bosanya yang sudah teramat.

Angin dingin yang menyesap dan dan rambut dark blue nya yang bergoyang makin merapat. Menma mengatupkan matanya rekat-rekat. Alis hitamnya yang melengkung rapih, menurun seiring memori dan masalalu yang terlewat dalam benaknya.

Derum limousine yang menderu cepat dari arah barat, lalu bermanuver 180° menciptakan semburan salju di sekitarnya; dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Menma dengan kibasan angin yang cukup menggoncang.

Menma mengelengkan kepalanya. Tangan yang tadi telepas kini ia lipat lagi didada. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut melihat kaca mobil yang merefleksikan bayang dirinya bergerak seiring pintu mobil terbuka.

Kacamatanya ia lepas. Dan menyurat ekspresi kesal untuk pria berambut putih klimis disisir kebelakang yang membungkuk sopan kepadanya. Tak ada bunyi yang membuka, yang memutuskan pria itu bangkit dari hormat. Saat matanya beradu dengan onyx Menma,. Tuan mudanya sudah mengecam amarah.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu Hidan, angin dingin ini seolah memukul keras yang menyebabkan linu. ?"

Saat namnya disebut, pria berambut putih tersenyum sendu. "ada sedikit masalah tuan muda.."

"ck!"

Jawaban aneh untuk seorang pria beruban yang aneh, pikir Menma.

Menyibakkan coat abu-abunya, Menma menuruni tangga dengan langkah tegas. Salju yang menumpuk memikik tipis saat sepatu hitam Menma menekanya.

Hidan membalikkan badanya, mengikuti laju Menma menuju limousine hitam yang di khususkan untuk menjeput tuan mudanya. Hidan tersenyum. Sosok yang dulu hanya setinggi selututnya kini telah beranjak menjadi pemuda hebat yang hampir melampauinya.

-10 tahun yang telah berlalu sangat cepat,-

"Ada apa tuan muda?" pria tua itu bertanya kepada sang tuan muda yang berdiri statis memandang kaca hitam mobil bagian depan.

"Tuan muda?!"

Menma tersentak, matanya nya beralih ke pintu yang terbuka di hadapanya. Mengangguk sebentar pada pria yang telah membukkan pintunya, Menma masuk ke mobil dengan lembut.

'brak'

Pintu tertutup. Hidan mengambil jalan putar menuju setir depan.

Saat ban berputar menggerus salju di aspal, Sosok berjaket hody berwarna hitam, tersenyum misterius di balik topinya.

Hidan melirik sosok di sampingnya dibalik kemudinya. Pemuda yang duduk merosot, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke syal merah miliknya. Hidan juga memoles senyum tipis. Mata vioelet nya beralih memandang layar yang merekam aktivitas Menma di jok belakang. "Tenang, tuan, semua sesuai perintah anda.."

Pemuda di samping Hidan mendengok, wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh masker putih dan kulitnya yang disamarkan gelap malam membuat Hidan sedikit merinding.

"Ha..?! bahkan tak sesuai pun, dia masih terjebak. Sepuluh tahun itu, tak merubah wataknya.." Sang pemuda menyela dengan suara serak.

Hidan memutar kemudinya kekanan. Menggoyang perseneling dan menancap rem dan gas bergantian. Decit ban dan asap dari gesekan dua benda dengan struktur berbeda tak menjadi malam yang sepi, lekang oleh kebrutalan seseorang yang membanting setir sebuah mobil berharga satu juta dollar.

"Whooaa…."

Hidan menyeringai. Bahkan sepuluh tahun pun tak merubah keahliannya untuk bermain kecepatan.

"uhuk, uhuk, —dasar pria tua gila. Aku ini sedang sakit! Walupun mukamu tak bertambah tua ataupun kerut tapi ingatlah kau ini sudah tua melakukan sesuatu yang kau sebut dengan nge-drive. Itu di larang. Ingat kau SU-DA-H TU-A.! uhuk-uhuk"

Pelipis Hidan sedikit berkedut. Cacian pemuda di sampingnya, sangat menusuk hatinya sangat dalam. Dan pelaku penghinaanya masih terbatuk-batuk di maskernya. Tanganya meremas kemudi, mulutnya sudah akan terbuka sampai dering telepon memecah niatnya.

"_Hidan. Aku dengar ada orang yang batuk. Apakah ada penumpang selain diriku? Apakah itu otou-san?"_

Hidan tercekat. Ia melihat aktivitas menma –dari layar tab- yang sedang memegang sebuah alat bebentuk seperti handphone di tanganya dan memandang dinding pembantas antara pengemudi dan dari kursi penumpang. Kedap suara telah di pasang di kursi penumpang, yang seharusnya Menma tidak tahu bunyi apapun –pikir Hidan

Hidan berdehem, memastikan suara dan keyakinan hatinya untuk sedikit berdusta.

"ah, tidak. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Hanya aku dan asap rokok ku yang disini.."

Hening. Menma tak membalas, namun sambungan komunikasi masih tersambung.

"Kau tahu tuan muda? Selama anda pergi aku telah berjanji untuk tidak merokok sampai tuan muda kembali dari study. Jadi sekali merokok, seperti inilah." Hidan tersenyum yang pasti Menma takkan tau dan tak mengerti apakah kalimat itu hanya dusta atau nyata.

"_Yah, terserah padamu. Yang pasti kau menumpangi seorang gelandangan tidak jelas di mobil limousine mewah kesayangan tou-san."_

Pemuda di samping Hidan langsung tersedak. Coffe hangat yang barusan ia minum langsung menyembur kaca mobil. Dan tangan kirinya yang memegang kaleng kopi, oleng dan jatuh membasahi celana Hidan.

Hidan memekik tertahan saat panas kopi menyengat kulitnya.

"Ya tuan muda benar sekali. Dia seorang gelandangan tak tahu diri.." desis Hidan yang mendelik ke pemuda bertopi yang ikut mendelik.

'TUT'

Sambungan diputuskan sepihak.

Perang dingin menghanyut di antara dua lelaki yang duduk bersebelah dan hanya di batasi perseneling emas.

Mata yang saling menyulut api menyorot satu sama lain. Namun saat lampu jalan menyibak kegelapan dalam mobil, mereka mendesah dingin. Dan kembali menghidupkan fokus ke jalanan lenggang.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah tuan. Selalu bersikap tak sopan pada yang tua."

"Kau juga tak berubah. Selalu tak mau mengalah pada yang muda, Hidan"

Hidan mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di setir. "Tapi, saya bersyukur anda masih bersikap seperti itu. Masih ramah dan menganggap,orang lain seperti keluarga. Termasuk ke diri saya yang tak berguna ini."

"Ah, menurutku tidak. Aku berubah banyak sekali selama sepuluh tahun ini. Bahkan aku tak yakin aku masih seperti dulu atau tidak. Aku merasa yang aku yang ini hanya sebuah refleksi cermin dari sosok mayat yang memandang kaca."

Jawaban yang di berikan adalah penyelaan atas dasar keraguan. Malam yang melintang, lampu jalan yang temaran. Angin malam yang melesat bersama limousine yang yang melaju cepat. Juga kebisuan singgah tersinggung suara serak yang menyeka canggung.

"Ada penyadap di celanamu Hidan"

"Eh?"

Tangan bersarung tangan hitam menjulur ke celana hitam Hidan yang basah. Sebuah alat kecil berbentuk speaker di ajukan ke dekat wajah Hidan. Hidan melihat dari ekor matanya.

"Jadi, tuan muda Menma bisa mendengar karna itu ya?"

"Yap, -uhuk. Kemungkinan ia meletakan nya saat masuk kedalam mobil. Tanganya yang panjang dan lihat mungkin –uhuk- yang menyebabkan kau tak sadar. lagi pula ini model buruk jadi suara buruk jadi pasti yang didengarnya hanyalah putus-putus atau malah buram.. "

Hidan mengangguk-angguk seraya mengimajinasikan semua nya menjadi satu jawaban.

"dan ini-uhuk- sepertinya sudah rusak karna tersiram kopi tadi . Dan tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan terakhir tadi. –uhuk, UGHUK! HATCHYYY!"

"Sepertinya flu anda sudah parah. 1jam lagi akan sampai ke apartemen tuan muda Menma. Dan setelah itu akan saya antarkan."

Pemuda bersyal merah itu merosot kan badanya ke jok kembali. Sisa kesadaranya hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan frasa seperti orang mabuk.

'yang pelan-pe..lan saja.. sekalian aku.. mau tidur.'

"Ha'i"

* * *

'Ckitt'

Saat putar ban telah terhenti, Menma langsung membuka pintu dan keluar dari limousine hitam yang ia tumpangi. Coat abu-abu yang berkibar di terjang angin malam di gemerlip lampu kota yang yang muncul layaknya bulan.

Apartemen besar yang menjulang tinggi yang hampir menusuk langit, berada di depan matanya. Dan karpet merah yang menjulur adalah sambutan yang diberikan kepada sang kaki emas –orang yang bergelimang harta dan pertunjukan adu kasta. Salah satu orang berkasta tinggi yang termasuk dirinya. Harum dari marganya lah yang mewarnai kasta nya. Setidaknya pun nama aslinya adalah sampah dengan linang merah yang mengering bersama waktu yang berputar.

Menma menoleh ke belakang. Hidan telah berada di belakang nya dan menunduk hormat. Sarung tangan putih yang selalu membalut tangan pria berambut putih itu kemana saja. Sarung tangan penutup dosa atas tangan yang selalu membelah jiwa.

"Anda berada di kamar 0905 tuan muda. Kamar spesial di lantai gedung paling atas."

Menma berputar mengadap Hidan yang berdiri tegak. Tangan kanan nya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celanya dan tangan kirnya memegang topi fendor hitamnya.

"Nah, Hidan siapa yang menumpahkan kopi kalengan itu di baju mahalmu.?" Menma memincingkan matnya kea rah celana Hidan.

" –Apakah gelandangan tak berguna tadi?"

Hidan tersenyum tipis dengan garis lengkung di matanya."Begitulah.."

Secara tiba-tiba, Menma menendang kuat limousine di depanya sampai oleng. Hidan membulatkan matanya.

"Keluarlah BAJINGAN! Jangan sembunyi, aku tahu kau disana S―"

"URUSAI!"

"Eh?" Menma menjengit.

Pemuda bermasker keluar dari sisi kiri mobil. Mimik yang dikeluarkan Hidan hanya tersenyum dan berbanding terbalik dengan Menma yang memasang tampang Horor.

"uhuk, kau tahu orang lagi tidur ya bego'? "

Saat sebuah sorot lampu mobil jalan menyinari pemuda misterius itu. Surai yang tertutup topi baseball yang sedikit menjumput di bagian pelipis membeberkan ciri pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah bangun tuan –?"

"U-uzumaki Na-naruto."

Menma memandang penampilan Naruto. Hoody hitam, baseball cap, syal merah yang melilit lehernya, masker putih dan –jeans?

"Naruto, harusnya kau berpakain formal untuk malam ini. Karna kemungkinan otou-sama dan okaa-sama akan menememui kita sebelum «hari penentuan»?"

Menma mengkritiki penampilan Naruto yang memang seperti gelandangan. Namun, Naruto malah menopang dagunya ke atap limosine. Pancaran mata yang di keluarkan pemuda bersurai kuning benar-benar sayu berbeda dengan Menma yang menatap di dingin dirinya.

"Saa, kau tak ta-uhuk-hu kalau aku ini sakit ya? Apakah masker ini kau anggap sebagai penyamaran?" suara serak Naruto mendominasi pertanyaan beruntun. "kau tahu? saat seseorang sakit kenyamanan adalah utama. Ketika kita tak merasa nyaman, sakit pun akan bertambah parah. Dan hasilnya berbanding terbalik dengan saat kita nyaman. Dan inilah style rasa nyaman ku daripada menggunakan jas formal."

"Bolehkah aku memasukkan mu kedalam kumpulan penggrepe wanita dan si cabul maniak?" Menma berkacak pinggang.

"eh?"

"kau juga tahu, style mu itu sangat mirip dengan cirri para pemerkosa wanita di jepang yang akhir-akhir ini sangat menggangu masyarakat. Terutama gadis virgin"

Naruto langsung bangkit dan menunjuk-nunjuk Menma dengan marah "Oi! Gak sopan tahu menghina saudara mu sendiri? Uhuk-Uhuk!"

"Naruto-sama!"

Hidan yang melihat Naruto sedikit limbung langsung berlari menopang tubuh pemuda hoodie dengan tanganya. "Sepertinya flu anda parah sekali. Anda akan saya antar, Naruto -sama."

Naruto langsung mengelak tangan Hidan yang merangkul lengan nya kasar. Mata sapphirenya yang sayu, mendelik violet Hidan.

"Sudah! aku mau naik taksi saja"

Menma membisu sesaat. Netra nya terus memantau dua orang yang sedang beradu argument. Namun hanya satu titik fokusnya. Pemuda syal merah dengan kuning cerah di surainya.

"Sudah, antar saja dia Hidan. Mana mungkin ada taksi di tengah malam begini." Menma member isyarat seperti mengusir ke Hidan dan Naruto yang sedikit bergulat.

Naruto menoleh ke Menma. Wajah datar dan sorot dingin di onyx Menma, mengukir maksud. Naruto melepas tanganya dari muka Hidan yang akan mendekat. Batuk nya yang memotong sendiri kata yang akan ia ucap. Naruto berdehem, menghilangkan serak yang di rasa.

"Iie, aku sudah bilang aku akan naik taksi. Tuh disana taksinya sudah menunggu." Naruto menunjuk sebuah taksi yang pintu nya sudah terbuka di depan sebuah minimarket.

Hidan menganga, Menma tercengang. –Jam dua dini hari sebuah taksi masih ada yang lewat, sehebat apakah supir itu, pikir Hidan.

Naruto mengeratkan syal tebal merahnya yang tak elak dari batuknya. Dan memutar balik badanya dan berjalan gontai seperti orang mabuk. Ia berhenti di langkah ketiga. Dan mengahadap Menma yang masih berdiri memasukkan tangan ke dalam coat abu-abu.

Meletakkan kedua tangan nya di samping mulutnya, Naruto mencoba berteriak di sela suara seraknya

"Sebenarnya kita masih belum bertemu sampai saat 'itu'. Tapi aku disini ingin melihat mu. Dan sepertinya kau baik-baik saja otouto. Tanpa lecet dan masih kinclong seperti mobil baru, tak sepertiku! Hahaha-ughuk..UGHUK!"

Naruto langsung berlari di mengisi kekesongan malam. Rembulan yang mengapung di langit, memasok sinar di jalan gelap yang ia telusuri.

Hidan hanya mematung. Dirinya masih berada diantara nyata dan mimpi. Saat dimana kebahagiaan yang terasa sepuluh tahun itu mengulang dalam benaknya memutar kembali bersama pertemuaan yang ia idamkan dalam doa. Semua terjadi dan semua akan hadir kembali dalam kertas kosong yang baru

Onyx Menma meredup. Matanya terus membayang sosok yang berlalu di antara gelap jalan. Memori lambaian tangan dari sosok yang sangat ia sayangi. Mengerjap, Menma menghapus bayang bahagia nya. Dan berjalan masuk kedalam gedung seraya menekan topi fendornya untuka lebih menutup gurat ekspresinya. Hatinya mendengung kata yang tak terucap lisan oleh pemuda pirang yang baru berlalu dan membalasnya dalam bisikan nafas yang dihembus.

.

- Ohisashiburi ne otouto-

-jaa.. mata na, ani-ue-

.

.

.

`to be continued`

* * *

halo, saya author baru disini ^^ karna itu fanfic saya agak abal.. xD #tehe~  
Oleh karna itu saran, kritik, dibutuhkan untuk saya untuk bisa lebih maju lagi. :) Untuk senpai-senpai jangan pelit jari untuk mengetik kekurangan dan saran-saranya untuk seseorang newbie ini.

chapter pertama cuma sekedar prolog aja dan buat main tebak-tebakan aja seperti apa cerita ini ke depan. Yang bisa nemu 'sesuatu' dari yang cerita yang saya sajikan, akan saya beri hadiah. Tapi di ambil di toko bangunan terdekat. :v bercanda ding.. XD #digeplok

Hadiahnya saya beri request tokoh cerita dari arc kedua. :3

silahkan ditebak dan di cari. ^^

**(Black Navi)**


	2. Bermula dan Pertama

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship & Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : typo, miss-typo, gajes (hal ini yang sangat utama) dll**

* * *

**Peccatum**

2014 © Black Navi

.

.

**01. Bermula dan Pertama**

* * *

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai dark blue terus mengadu tinjuannya ke sebuah pohon tua yang tingginya hampir dua meter. Terus menurus menghujam seluruh tenaga nya ke pohon yang mulai terkikis kambiumnya. Peluh yang kian menderas, kian tak jadi masalah.

Sebuah tendangan kuat ia gunakan untuk mengakhiri aktivitas ini. Nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal; menatap pohon di depanya. Kulit kayu yang sudah terkikis dari mula pertama ia berlatih jadi memori yang cukup menggelikan.

Sudah hampir sebulan ia melakukan rutinitas ini atas saran ayah angkatnya –sekaligus pemilik mansion yang ia tempati . Orang tua itu selalu berkata, untuk berlatih agar otot nya tak kaku daripada bersimpuh di meja hangat membaca buku.

Menma mengambil handuk putih dan sebuah botol air minum yang ia sudah siapkan di teras. Menma membuka tutup minum nya dan menumpahkan hampir sebagian air di botol untuk membasahi rambut dark bluenya dan sisanya mengalir ke tenggorokan. Menma mengusap-usapkan handuk putih nya untuk menyeka keringat di wajahnya.

Menghempas dirinya ke lantai kayu teras yang dingin, biru saphir miliknya membayang biru langit. Kulitnya meraba angin yang melalu. Telinganya mendengar sayup ranting yang mendayu.

Menma mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berbalut perban, mengatupkan jari-jarinya seolah menggenggam sang cirus. Mengekang seluruh pikiranya hanya untuk menatap tangan yang bayangnya menimpa wajah.

[Sakura yang gugur dan terbang dengan lembut, relakah dirimu yang tinggi dan selalu dinanti hanya berujung jatuh ke tanah?]

Angin hangat yang berhembus sekali lagi membawa sebuah kelopak sakura yang terombang-ambing jatuh di tangannya yang menjulur ke atas. Badanya terasa kaku seketika. Menma bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk, matanya ditarik ke benda di tanganya.

Sakura yang meringkuk lagi piatu. Seketika lidahnya mengelu hanya untuk mengungkapkan rasa keindahan. Kerjapan matanya yang ambigualitas, membawa angin menyosong sakura di tangannya untuk terbang kembali.

Saat itu ia tahu. Akhir dari ini adalah sebuah senyum pertama yang mengulum makna.

[~opoioprt~]

Naruto tidur bersimpuh di lantai tatami. Tangan kanan yang mengepal, menopang kepalanya dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buku. Redupnya penerangan dikamarnya tak mengungkit masalah bagi matanya untuk terus membaca.

Jempolnya mengeser halaman buku berikutnya. Suara gesekan antar kertas menyisip di antara detik jam yang berputar.

Naruto akan membalik halaman lagi, sesaat sampai sebuah angin kencang yang membawa kelopak bunga sakura membayang di kaca jendela. Sangat lebat bahkan langit biru pun tak terlihat lagi dari jendelanya.

Naruto langsung melempar bukunya dan berlari untuk menggeser jendela ruangan. Menelungsupkan kepalanya ke luar untuk melihat fenomena yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

Naruto berdecak kagum. Mulutnya tak bisa mengatup, nan lagi tak berkedip. Sapphire biru nya merefleksikan sang merah muda yang menari di langit biru.

Bangkit dari posisi yang kurang membebaskan dirinya. Naruto mulai melangkah ke luar. Kaki kanan nya mulai menapak pelan di rumput yang kasar. Namun tak sekasar pasir yang ia biasa pijak di tempat 'itu'.

Tanganya merentang, menghirup kebebasan yang didapat. Alih-alih ia juga berputar, ikut menari bersama angin.

[Sakura yang melayang ke tempat tak berpenjuru. Setiakah kau pada keyakinan mu untuk menghempas keindahan ke tanah?]

Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura jatuh tepat di kepala Naruto. Tak keras namun cukup menggoyang surai kuning nya menggeli. Naruto mengangkat tanganya untuk mengambilnya.

Dipandanginya sejenak kelopak itu. Lalu meniupnya untuk terbang kembali. Senyumnya mengutarakan untuk bisa bermula lagi.

[~opoioprt~]

Menma berdiri di depan penyebrangan bersama para penyebrang lain. Menunggu lampu merah yang menyala berganti hijau. Fokus nya tetap pada buku bersampul biru yang di pegang tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri ia selundupkan ke celana sekolah.

Tampak rapih tampilan Menma dalam berseragam sekolah. Namun malah di pandang aneh oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Lampu mulai berwarna hijau. Insting Menma untuk berjalan mengikuti arus yang terbentuk dari rombongan penyebrang.

Sesekali di trotoar ia menengok putaran jarum jam bersabuk kulit coklat. Beberapa goresan dan lecet, mengukir umur jam yang dimilikinya atas hadiah seseorang yang disayangi saat umur lima tahun.

Mema tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk mengusap jamnya. Jam pemberian dari sang kakak kuningnya. Memang bodoh, pikir Menma. Membelikan anak kecil sebuah jam orang dewasa yang bahkan tangan mungilnya saja kebesaran untuk memakainya. Hanya saja kakaknya selalu memberikan diamond dari sebuah tanah berlumpur.

Kejutanya yang hanya akan tau saat waktu terus meggalinya. Logika yang kemudian tersulut dan membakar untuk mengerti maksud tersendiri kakaknya.

[Sesuatu akan memisahkan kita nanti, jadi ingatlah aku dengan jam ini.]

Runtuh semua khayal kenanganya. Saat suara yang memekakkan telinga menggoyang jatuh khayalnya. Menma mendekat ke asal suara. Semakin besar frekuensi suaranya dan Menma pun semakin mendekat.

Sampai ia berdiri di depan sebuah gang yang remang dan dibatasi oleh gedung tinggi yang menghimpit disampingnya. Jejeran kotak sampah yang penuh juga rongsokan mengimpit dinding gang berlumut itu. Beberapa plastik dan kaleng minuman juga berserakan di sepanjang aspal gang yang mencoklat.

Gebyar adu pukul yang sia-sia dilayangkan sekitar lima preman ulung berwajah sangar terhelak begitu saja oleh sang pemuda. Dan itu Naruto.

'Keseimbangan yang sangat terjaga, kemampuan mengelak untuk jeda pukulan 0,5 detik tak membuat goyah tumpuan di kakinya.' Pikir Menma sambil duduk di kotak susu botol yang berada didekatnya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya fokus ke arah pukulan yang datang beruntun, tiba-tiba menangkap sosok Menma yang menyeringai rubah ke arahnya. Sang pemuda memutar bola matanya.

Ia mulai berbalik dan sedikit agresif. Sebuah tendangan yang menukik kearah perutnya, ia tangkap begitu saja dengan satu tangan lalu memutar persendian kaki itu.

Naruto mengerjap saat saphirnya menangkap surai dark blue yang melambai tangan ke arahnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto..!"

Naruto memutar matanya. Keadaan yang terdesak dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang menahan berbagai serangan. "Bocah itu.."

Naruto menggeliyat kuat, melepaskan cengkraman tangan kumuh para preman yang di penuhi tato. Naruto berjalan layaknya seorang _yankee_. Didukung hanya mengenakan kemeja putih gakuen yang sudah lusuh terkena keringat. Kemejanya dikeluarkan, juga kancing baju yang terbuka sampai ke dada. Blazernya tak ia kenakan dan teracuh entah kemana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kono teme?!"

"Hanya lewat dan kebetulan menemukan siswa baru yang brengsek seperti mu.." Menma menjawabnya dengan tenang. Sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto mirip yankee di manga-manga. Aoa ia sedang mendalami peran sebagai yankee di manga.

Sebelum Naruto berkata lebih lanjut, serangan mendadak ditunjukan padanya dari belakang.

'BUK'

Seorang jatuh meringkuk di aspal kotor di aspal dengan badan meringkuk memegang perutnya. Naruto masih tetap pada posisi nya; membungkuk ke depan dengan sikut yang menjulur ke belakang.

"Su-sugoi.." bisik seorang preman yang berbadan jangkung.

Menma hanya membelalakan matanya. Kejadian sangat cepat, reflek Naruto yang hanya sepersekian detik itu benar-benar membuat memorinya tak bisa menyimpan gambaran peristiwa yang baru terjadi.

Menma berdehem, dan melangkah mendekati sang preman yang tergeletak. Naruto mengangkat kerah bajunya dengan angkuh.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, untuk seorang ikan teri seperti ini jangan sampai membuatnya pingsan.." ungkap Menma sambil meyenggol-nyenggol badan preman yang terkapar dengan kakinya,

Naruto menuding-nuding empat preman yang masih memasang wajah takut akan kekuatan Naruto. "Sudah kubilang-ttebayou. Jika hanya bermain-main saja akan kuladeni kok! Berapa jam? 1jam? 2jam? 3jam? Asal jangan tidak pada pukul…"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Memaksa Menma untuk melanjutkan kata yang bersambung karna ketidaktahuanya.

Menma mendesah. "Pukul 10.25"

"Nah, ya itu!"

Naruto bersidekap memasang wajah bijaksana untuk sedikit pidato yang ditujukan ke empat preman yang jelas memasang wajah enggan.

"Kau tahu aku ini adalah murid baru di SMA Konoha " Naruto menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Oh.. SMA terkenal itu ya..?" salah seorang preman menyaut.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi―"

Alih-alih ingin mengungkap inti pembicaraan, semua yang berada di gang itu tersentak saat sirene polisi mendengung ancaman dari arah Barat.

Tak lupa untuk membawa temanya yang terkapar, para preman-preman itu mulai menyelamatkan diri. Melenggang kearah timur.

"Kita juga pergi.." Ajak Naruto kepada Menma yang melipat tangan.

Naruto memungut blazernya yang tersampir di sebuah kardus di dekat kontak sampah yang hanya berada beberapa meter di dekatnya. Dan mulai berlari keluar gang dan melewati Menma yang memasang ekspresi tak suka.

"Kenapa harus lari?!"

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan gang. Menoleh kebelakang, dan mengangkat sebelah alis. Menma terdiam sejenak. Naruto bodohnya ini selalu mengangkat sebelah alis nya jika dirasa pertanyaan yang di berikan untuknya pertanyaan ambigu. Bisakah dia bilang 'apa' atau 'maksudnya' daripada mengangkat alis kuningnya? – batin Menma menggerutu.

"Kenapa harus lari? Ini ulah mu kan? Walaupun begitu, jika pura-pura kenapa tidak memilih arah sebaliknya?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Dan mulai berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Menma yang melipat tangannya kembali. Naruto menepuk kedua pundak Menma dengan tangannya.

"Menma-chan jika kau butuh penjelasan dan beberapa analisis yang harus diungkap. Bisakah nanti saja? Karna INI MASALAH HARTA BENDAKU!"

"Ha?"

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA, SIRENE NYA MULAI MENJAUH…..!"

Naruto meledak-ledak, tanganya berpindah menggamit tangan Menma untuk berlari bersama. Pemuda bersurai dark blue hanya terheran dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik kedepan dengan pikiran nya yang memutar kebelakang.

~000~

{flashback}

Dulu saat sebuah dunia yang menempati di pikaranya hanyalah sebuah warna yang polos. Pemuda kuning di depanya yang masih tetap lebih pendek dari padanya, menggenggam tanganya dan terus berlari meenghindari kejaran dari anak kelas 3 sd yang menghajarnya adalah hal biasa. Dimana saat dulu ia suka berulah dan mengkritik para anak sd yang suka membully yang lebih lemah.

Bukanlah perkara yang mudah untuk anak berusia enam tahun untuk mengalahkan beberapa anak yang lebih besar badanya. Beberapa gertakan yang di berikan untuk mengalahakan dua senpai malah menjadi sebuah berondong pukulan yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh semua senpainya.

Saat itu saat semua tubuhnya mulai memar tak mampu lagi bergerak. Pemudai surai kuning itu datang. Dengan beberapa ide unik yang sangat pantas dengan muka konyolnya-menurut Menma- .

Suara guru yang tiba-tiba berseru dari arah koridor gelap, menggiring tujuh anak sd yang memukulnya pergi.

**"Hei! KALIAN SEDANG APA?"**

Menma hanya meringkuk takut. Dengan tubuhnya yang memar dan terluka, jadi apa ia nanti jika di temukan guru. Pikiran yang sempit untuk bocah yang berani mengkritik namun bertemu guru hanya bermental jangkrik.

Langkah kaki anak kecil yang hanya ia dengar. Langkah kaki menggebu kekhawatiran tinggi. Dan dengan sinar jingga yang kontras dengan rambutnya. Menma mengenali anak itu.

"Kok kamu jadi anak sd nakal banget sih.."

Menma memandang sosok pendek yang masih berdiri dengan muka kesal. Menma mengganti posisinya terlentang.

"Anak sd itu memang nakal kan?" Menma menjawab dengan tenang ,dengan nada yang lirih.

"Iya sih.. aku juga nakal. Tapi gak ngeropotin kayak Menma-chan!"

Menma mendengus.

"Untung Iruka-sensei ngamuk tadi pagi. Jadi aku bisa merekam nya dengan recorder baru ciptaan occhan" Naruto menunjukkan sebuah recorder yang berbentuk seperti pena.

"Dan mengusir anak-anak tadi. Ide yang cemerlang bukan?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya seolah meminta persetujuan opini yang di keluarkan olehnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Ih.. Menma-chan dibantuin malah menghina.. ya sudah aku pulang biar Menma-chan di jemput Hidan saja. Urusan dimarah Kaa-san terakhir saja." Naruto memalingkan muka dan hendak pergi.

"Gomen. Tolong aku."

Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya. Dan memunggungi Menma dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di remang koridor.

Kemudian anak bersurai kuning itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Menma.

"Nih pegang" Naruto menyodorkan recorder pen ke Menma.

"Kenapa tak di kantong saja?" protes Menma.

"Nanti jatuh Menma-chan…"

"Haissh.."

Naruto mulai berjongkok namun masih masih membelakangi Menma. Tangan yang di bawah mengayun-ayun member isyarat.

Menma tersenyum, badannya yang terasa sakit tatkala ia bangun dan mulai mengunci tanganya di leher Naruto.

" Huh. Dasar aho otuto.." Naruto tersenyum miring.

Menma meringis "Baka Ani-ue.."

Naruto hanya menggendong belakang Menma sampai gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar namun tak selebar keberuntungan yang mereka dapat.

"Are.. bukankah itu Rubah Biru dan Si Bocah Ramen.?!"

Suara tinggi yang berada di seberang jalan menghentak jantung sepasang kakak adik ini berpacu cepat.

Anak berbadan besar yang seperti pemimpin pasukan cilik tepat di hadapan Menma dan Naruto melangkah maju mendekat menyebrang jalan raya yang penuh lalu kendaraan .

"Naruto lebih aku turun saja.." Menma menggeliat di punggung Naruto.

"Ha? Kau ini babak belur gak mungkin bisa lari.. sudah diam saja di belakang. Aku ini kuat, menggendong mu takkan mengurangi kecepatan lari ku." Sela Naruto.

Menma menepuk kuat punggung Naruto kuat dengan tangannya, membuat Naruto sedikit oleng dan melepaskan gendonganya.

"Hup"

Menma menapak jalan kembali dan menjaga jarak antara ia dan Naruto .

"Yang sakit tuh muka, badan. Kaki ku tidak sakit." Menma berdiri tegak mengatakan seolah tidak apa-apa dengan memar yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Lagi pula aku ini tidak lemah bodoh.." tambah Menma melirih. Kepalanya ia tundukan menatap trotoar jalan.

Naruto menggaruk rambut belakangnya. Mukanya yang ia palingkan sekedar membuat gelagat tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam Naruto memutuskan langkahnya untuk mendekati Menma dan menepuk pundak bocah bersurai dark blue dengan lantang.

"Saa. Aku tak bisa memaksa mu karna kau ini memang kuat. Jadi –"

Menma mendongakkan kepalanya.

"BISAKAH KITA PERGI SEKARANG?! MEREKA SUDAH MENDEKAT-TTEBAYOU..!

"Ha?"

Hanya detik berikut nya, Menma sudah bisa merasakan terjang angin dingin penyapa musim gugur yang akan datang . Namun dalam dirinya hanya merasakan hangat dari tangan tan bocah kuning yang membalut tangannya.

[~opoioprt~]

Naruto terengah-engah di sebuah persimpangan jalan. Tangannya sudah beralih ke lutut yang gemetar.

"Busyet tuh anak. Kejar-kejaran sepanjang dua kilometer pun masih bisa sembunyi…?"

Menma bersandar pada tiang listrki. Ekspresinya yang tenang berbanding terbalik dengan pikiran nya yang melalang.

"Jadi apa rencana mu selanjutnya?"

"Sst"

Naruto membekap mulut Menma. Tanganya melepas dari mulut Menma seiring langkahnya yang mengendap-endap menuju ke sebuah mesin minuman otomatis berwarna merah terang. Menma hanya menaikan alisnya dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto menempelkan badanya di sisi mesin itu. Kepalanya menoleh sebentar kepada Menma lalu kemudian menganguk member isyarat yang sama sekali Menma tidak mengerti apa maksud pemuda bersurai kuning ini.

Sepatu hitam milik Naruto mengeser kebelakang, menyeret pasir-pasir kecil dari yang berserak di bawah sepatunya. Dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk sebuah ancang-ancang.

"Jangan bergerak! Anda sudah terkepung nona..!"

Seorang gadis berjaket biru mendongak kaget dengan lengan yang mengacung ke atas. Tatapanya masih menatap Naruto yang menodongkan jarinya yang ia tekuk seperti sebuah pistol. Loading beberapa detik.

'JDUAK'

Naruto terhempas ke belakang setelah sebuah layangan tas menghantam dirinya telak seperti palu godam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN B-BAKA?!"

Tudung yang menutupi surai gadis yang memegang sebuah tas hitam terlepas dan menggerai rambut sang gadis.

Menma hanya menopang dagu. Menikmati drama penyiksaan Naruto.

"Woi..! ini anak manusia, kenapa main pukul-pukul?" Naruto akhirnya bersuara.

"Kau lebih mirip anak setan daripada anak manusia." Gadis itu membantah dengan pipi yang merah semu.

Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mendekati gadis yang mempunyai surai merah marun yang panjang.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang?" Naruto menunduk untuk tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

"Ku bilang kau bukan anak manusia, Kuning?!" tak mau kalah, gadis berjaket biru berjingkat untuk membalas perkataan Naruto.

Naruto mendekat lagi. "Dasar boncel, beraninya kau bilang begitu?"

"Hoi!" Menma berseru. Tanganya ia gunakan untuk menjauhi kedua muka yang saling beradu tatap mata.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti, dan mulai menjelaskan semuanya padaku?" Menma memberikan ancaman dengan satu senyum yang berlatar aura hitam.

"Ha'i"

[~opoioprt~]

"Jadi singkat cerita kau diterjebak di antara preman-preman tadi, lalu Naruto datang dengan muka mesum ,menyuruhmu pergi dan menunggu di sebuah toko minuman. Tapi alih-alih ia juga menyuruhmu membawa tas dengan maksud yang terselubung. Tadi namamu Amaru kan?" Menma memasang pose berpikir.

Amaru mengangguk. Tubuhnya meringkuk dan tangan mungilnya memeluk lutut. "Sepertinya begitu. Wajah sangat mengerikan saat ia memberikan tasnya. Lebih mengerikan dari wajah pedofil."

"Coret mesumnya, Menma-chan. Hei kau! aku tak pernah memasang wajah mesum tadi." Naruto menunjuk kedua sosok yang berjongkok bersandar dinding.

Mengabaikan Naruto yang bicara tak jelas, Menma kembali pada pemikiranya.

"Sudah ku duga." Menma menepuk tangannya.

"Sudah kuduga kalau bocah kuning itu benar-benar mesum?" Amaru bertanya dengan mata yang kemilau.

"Oi boncel, perhatikan ucapan mu."

Menma menggeleng. "Tidak. Naruto itu sudah sangat mesum, sebelum ia dibuat."

"Menma-chan! jangan berkata seolah 'itu' sudah takdirku.."

Amaru memiringkan kepalanya "Lalu?"

Menma berdehem untuk sebuah penjelasan panjang yang kan ia utarakan.

"Jadi kemarin tidak tepatnya satu minggu yang lalu, aku membuat sebuah blog baru. Saat itu aku menyidiakan nada dering sirine polisi. Lalu satu menit kemudian nada dering tersebut di download oleh ID yang aneh. Setelah kutelusuri IP addres nya berpusat pada kost-kosannya!" jarinya menunjuk pada Naruto.

"Kemungkinan ia tahu bahwa nada dering itu berguna suatu saat." Sambung Menma,

"Jadi intinya, Kuning rubah itu sengaja menyuruhku untuk membawa tasnya dan menunggu untuk hal seperti itu?" Amaru bertanya dengan satu garis kesimpulan.

"Yup"

Naruto menyahut pertama sebelum Menma mengangguk dan menjawab. Kedua tangan Naruto terulur memegang minuman kaleng yang disodorkan. Untuk Menma kopi hitam dan yang di sodorkan pada Amaru minuman isotonik. Setelah keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminum minumannya masing-masing, Naruto mulai membuka wacana yang kan digambarkanya menjadi drama kronologis nan lagi tsk logis.

"Karna sudah terlalu mainstream dimana sang pria menolong sang wanita yang terjebak dan berkata 'cepat pergi, ini terlalu bahaya untukmu. Ini adalah urusan sesama pria'. Lalu yang terjadi kemudian pemuda itu dihajar habis-habisan lalu sang gadis hanya berlinang airmata dan berkata 'berhenti, berhenti kumohon berhenti' lalu karna preman juga manusia yang punya rasa dan hati. Pemuda itu ditinggalkan dengan badan babak belur dan sang gadis menolong lalu terjadi cinta dia antara mereka.."

"Gak mungkin!" sahut Menma dan Amaru berbarengan.

" Atau pria itu menghabisi preman itu. Lalu berjalan mendekati sang gadis yang ketakutan dan berkata 'Kau tidak apa-apa?' sang penyelamat tersenyum dan memberikan senyum kerennya. Sejak saat itu sang gadis pun jatuh cinta pada sang penyelamat." Habis sudah khayal imaji Naruto yang terlontar dengan beberapa yang cerita yang diperagakan.

Menma memasang wajah sweatdrop dengan beberapa jari yang bergemeletuk. Seringainya benar-benar membuat suasana menghitam. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca manga shoujo Naruto. Perlukah aku membawa ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

Naruto tertohok dengan ucapan Menma.

"Walaupun kau bisa membuat preman itu membuat lari hanya dengan menggunakan kolor, sepertinya aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada orang yang melempar tasnya tepat dimuka sang gadis lalu berkata tidak heroik seperti. 'menyingkirlah, gadis pendek seperti jika terkena hantaman preman-preman disini malah akan tambah pendek'. Maunya apa?"

Kata-kata Amaru menjadi sebuah hujaman pedang bermata dua dengan kekuatan yang menyakitkan tepat dihati Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya. Dengan muka yang bersemu merah dan jari telunjuk yang menggaruk pipi tannya, sebuah ungkapan gugup menghanyut suasana penyidangan dirinya.

"M-ma. Gomen na Amaru, soalnya aku tidak tau sebenarnya yang kulakukan. Wajah mu terlau kawai sampai aku gagal mengucapkan skenario yang asli."

Menma hanya terdiam. Mengatup rapat bibirnya, dan menerawang lurus ke arah Naruto dan garis putih langit berada.

"Ha? Apakah itu rayuan?"

"Tidak. Naruto serius Amaru."

Amaru menoleh kepada Menma yang menjawab.

"ehh?!"

"Serius membohongimu.."

"Kurang ajar.." Perempatan melekat di pelipis Amaru. Lengan seragamnya sudah ia sisingkan seraya mendekat ke Naruto.

Naruto mengoyang-goyang tangan di depan dada, "Ah.. selengkapnya akan kujelaskan, tolong jangan anarkis lebih dahulu."

Naruto menutup matanya saat pukulan akan dilayangkan Amaru mengarah padanya. Rasa sakit tak ia rasakan setelahnya. Naruto memberanikan diri membuka mata.

"Eh?"

Kepalan tangan itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi di depan Naruto. Namun tangan ramping putih yang mengarah didepannya di tahan oleh genggaman Menma yang mencengkram.

"Berhentilah Amaru. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanya. "

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Takut-takut jika pukulan itu ditunda dan dilayangkan saat Naruto membuka mata. Melihat Menma yang menganggukkan kepala, Naruto pun memasang wajah serius. Ia ambil posisi jongkok di tengah-tengah Menma dan Amaru. Kini mereka sudah tak ada bedanya dengan kumpulan anak yang terbuang.

"Akhir-akhir ini tak terlihat banyak preman di jalanan. Andaikan berkumpul pun preman-preman itu mempunyai jumlah yang sepertinya harus lebih dari lima orang. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah penemuan beberapa mayat beberapa hari terakhir disekitar daerah wilayah para preman yang tewas." Naruto mengawalinya dengan langsung masuk ke kasus yang meresahkan para preman di kota.

"Dan aku mulai menguji coba reaksi mereka dengan sirene dari handphone yang kubuat alarm uagar saat jam sekian bisa berbunyi agar tak buru-buru sekalian aku mewancarai mereka selama berkelahi. Semua itu untuk menambah data tentang si penjahat. Seperti yang kalian tahu handphone itu ada di tas ku yang di bawa Amaru-chan setelah menyuruh untuk menunggu di depan gang.

─ Karna kalau tas nya yang di taruh begitu saja di sebuah tempat walau tersembunyi nanti saat alram itu berbunyi otomatis tas itu akan di temukan dan diambil. Lagian tas itu penuh dengan manga yang baru saja ku beli." Naruto berkata dengan riang.

'sebenarnya nih anak niat sekolah gak sih?' batin Menma dan Amaru.

"Semua ini hanya untuk menyempurnakan alibi-dattebayou. Kalau aku yang membawa pasti ketahuan karna bunyi sirene yang terlalu dekat Yang terkhir tentu saja Amaru tak tahu dan lari karena panik, sebab aku juga tak memberitahu. Demi alibi tehe~" tambah Naruto menjadi sebuah penutup.

Seolah itu adalah perbuatan tanpa dosa, Naruto hanya nyegir tidak jelas. Namun karna itu adalah hal yang logis jadi Menma hanya diam daja. Dan Amaru malah menyahut perkataan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kasus itu, aku juga pernah mendengarnya dari berita. Tubuh preman itu penuh dengan luka sayat yang panjang di tubuhnya. Seperti sayatan katakana ."

'Katakana?' batin Naruto. Sebelumnya ia tak penah tahu kelanjutan berita ini. Karna tak tersedia televisi di kamarnya. Hanya sebuah desas-desus yang ia dapat dari pelayang yang ada di mansion yang ia tempati.

"Namun berita di tv memberitahukan kalau goresan sangat rapih seperti sayatan operasi. Seolah penjahat tersebut melepas baju sang preman lalu menyayatnya pelan-pelan. Namun dengan temuan langsung baju yang robek penuh darah dan masih dipakai juga tak ada tanda-tanda dilepasnya baju sang preman, jadi semua percaya bahwa itu adalah keahlian dari sang penjahat . Lalu tak ada indikasi bahwa sang pelaku ingin mengoyak bagian dalam tubuh korban walaupun sayatan rapih namun cukup dalam itu."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Aku juga pernah mendengar hal itu. Hal yang sering terjadi adalah pemotongan lidah." Menma ikut menimpali.

"Lidah?" Naruto tertarik perkataan Menma. Karna seingatnya tak ada berita yang mengatakan bahwa korban-korban ini mengalami pemotongan lidah.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi itu dari temanku yang berada di kepolisian yang menangani kasus itu." Menma menjawabnya seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Polisi?"

Sontak Menma dan Naruto lansung menoleh ke sisi paling kanan. Melupakan ada seseorang yang tak seharusnya mendengar percakapan mereka yang entah kenapa harusnya malah berkelanjutan.

"Ups, kelepasan"

Naruto tertawa kaku. Ia langsung berdiri dan memijat mijat pinggangnya yang terasa kaku terlalu lama berjongkok.

"Hah , aku lapar sekali. Dan aku ingin mencoba ramen di daerah sini. Sejak sebulan disini aku sama sekali tak makan ramen."

[Dan juga 10 tahun lamanya]

"Kau mau ikut Menma-chan?" tambah Naruto.

Menma ikut berdiri dan membersihkan debu di celananya. "Em, boleh."

Amaru makin tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba mereka berbalik begitu saja setelah mengambil tas si pemuda 'kuning' disampingnya. "Hei, hei kalian mau mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?"

Tapi kedua pemuda ini terus berjalan. Sampai Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum "Mau berangkat bareng? Sepertinya kau juga satu sekolah dengan kami?"

Seragam amru memang nampak karna tertutup jaket yang di kenakan namun rok yang ia pakai memiliki lambang khas sekolah tersebut. Sebuah daun.

"Heh? Apa kau gila?"

Naruto mengangkat alis. Ia berhenti berjalan yang mau tak mau Menma pun juaga melakukanya.

" Ini sudah pukul 10.15. Pelajaran dimulai satu jam yang lalu..!" Teriak Amaru.

"HEH? APA?!" teriak Naruto.

Umpatan tak terlakan di mulut Menma. "Hidan Kampret."

**-Sementara itu… **

Hidan sedang mengurus beberapa berkas di ruang kerja nya. Tiba-tiba, telinganya berdenging dengan kuat.

"Sepertinya ada yang mebicarakan ku." Ucap nya enteng begitu saja. Dan satu senyum tipis terulas saat ia membalikkan berkas selanjutnya, ia menemukan sebuah kertas dengan sifat yang sama .

**TATA PERATURAN WAJIB SMA KONOHA **

**1. ****MASUK SEKOLAH PUKUL 08.50 AM**

** ...**

[~opoioprt~]

Dan pada akhirnya setelah melakukan pelanggaran yang kedua kalinya. –yang petama terlambat – Lalu melompati pagar sekolah secara diam-diam untuk masuk dan ketahuan oleh guru BK. Kini mereka berada di bawah belenggu guru BK SMA Konoha. Kurenai Yuuhi.

Meja ukir kayu elegan dengan ukuran 1x1 meter itu sudah sepeti meja hijau. Naruto dan Menma kini tengah mempertahankan 'kebenaran' yang mereka miliki.

"Jadi, kalian dibohongi oleh wali kalian yang mengatkan bahwa sekolah jepang masuk pukul 10.15?" Yuuhi kurenai menyandarkan punggunya di sofa dengan lelah. Baru kali ini ia menemukan murid pindahan yang bahkan tidak tau jam masuk sekolahnya sendiri.

"Ya seperti itulah sensei. Kami juga terkejut mendengarnya. Namun si tua ubanan itu tetap menyakinkan bahwa jam masuk sekolah jepang itu 10.15" Naruto benar-berusaha agar masalh ini cepat selesai dengan terus menerus memperjuangkan kebenaranya

"Memang kalian dahulu bersekolah di mana?"

Naruto menguk ludah. Informasi ini seperti itu adalah informasi rahasia yang tak boleh di ketahui oleh sipapun termasuk Menma. Jika ia menjawab asal apakah itu akan sama dengan formulir yang Hidan isi dalam surat pindah sekolahnya. Jika ia menjawab Belanda dan ternyata Hidan malah mengisi nya Kanada. Ia akan melakukan apa nanti.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Permisi Kurenai-sensei. Bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Oh.. silahkan, Hinata-san.." jawab Kurenai lantang.

Hinata masuk dengan elegan namun masih menjaga kesantunannya. Rambut indigonya ia sibakkan saat melihat tamu yang ia kenal mengangan melihatnya. Alih-alih di balik pintu, Amaru yang menunduk segan dan berjalan pelan.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan anda, Sensei.."

"It's okay, Hinata. Jangan terlalu formal begitu.." kurenai sumringah. Naruto mendekatkan diri ke Menma untuk berbisik.

"Hei, mentang-mentang kita murid pindahan luar negri. Ia langsung berbicara bahasa inggiris. Maunya?"

Menma tersenyum geli. " Padahal sedari tadi kita berbicara bahasa jepang dengan sangat formal. Lidah ini sampai terkilir rasanya."

"Pfft. Yah, kau benar Menma-chan"

Keduanya cekikikan tidak jelas mengundang enam pasang mata tertuju padanya.

"Hei, Anak pindahan disana. Aku juga punya telinga lho…."

Dengan cepat, baik Menma dan Naruto langsung menunduk dan menghilangkan tawanya.

"Sumimasen, Kurenai-sensei"

[~opoioprt~]

Kini Naruto dan Menma serta Amaru, tak berada di ruang konseling lagi. Hanya di sebuah kelas kotor di lantai tiga, dengan tumpukan meja dan kursi yang berserak tak beraturan yang sama sekali tak berada dalam stempel rapih.

"Berhubung kalian murid baru hukuman kalian hanya membersihkan kelas ini hingga layak untuk ditempati. Uzumaki-san dan Namikaze-san kalian takkan saya masukkan ke dalam daftar buku pelanggaran untuk kali ini. Terkecuali Amaru." Titah Kurenai tegas.

Hinata hanya bersandar di dekat pintu. Menundukkan kepalanya saat Kurenai berjalan keluar dari bekas ruangan ekskul sastra.

Tepukan ringan yang mendarat di bahunya, membuat ia menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Tolong awasi ya Hinata-chan.."

"Baik sensei"

Setelah itu pintu tertutup dan Naruto mulai menaruh sapu di tanganya dan melinting lengan kemejanya. Menma melepas blazernya dan membagikan masker satu persatu kepada lainya termasuk Hinata.

"Pakailah juga, jangan sampai si Tua yang protektiv itu marah-marah tidak jelas karna anaknya terkena ganguan pernafasan karna menemani seorang pelanggar peraturan bersih-bersih."

"Aku bisa keluar dari tempat disini dan berjaga di luar."

Menma memutar bola matanya. Ia menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa dan menaruh masker hijau di tanganya gadis indigo di hadapanya.

"Debu itu bisa 'berjalan' keluar, Ojou-san"

Naruto yang tengah mengangkat sebuah meja merinding geli menahan tawa dengan adegan di depanya. Menma merona tipis dengan tatapan dingin Hinata!

Hinata hanya memandang kosong masker di tanganya. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan kelas sambil memkai maskernya dengan perlahan.

Menma juga langsung membantu Naruto mengangkat bangku dan meja. Sedangkan Amaru yang serta merta memandang kejadian tersebut tetap tak mengerti, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan menghapus tulisan di papan tulis.

Jadi, hanya Naruto yang tahu dan hanya Naruto yang menahan tawa.

[~opoioprt~]

Semuanya telah selesai, bertepatan dengan istirahat seluruh murid SMA Konoha. Jadi, Trio ini bisa mendengar riuh bahagia murid SMA setelah terjerat pelajaran.

Hinata membuka pintu menangkap ketiganya berbaring di kelas yang efek kemilau bersih di sekitarnya.

"Kalian sudah mati?"

Bukan pertanyaan yang logis yang dikeluarkan Hinata jadi jawabanya yang dikeluarkan Naruto pun tak logis juga.

"Tidak. Arwah kami belum ke akhirat. Masih melayang di kelas ini untuk membersihkan debu yang tertinggal."

"Haha. Lucu sekali Naruto," Menma ikut bersuara.

"Kamarku saja belum ku bersihkan. Kenapa kelas antah berantah ini yang harus di bersihkan duluan?"

Menma melepas handuk di mukanya dan bangun melihat Naruto yang berbicara sambil menutup mata. "Bagus sekali Naruto. Bisa kutebak kamarmu pasti bertebar sampah, manga, futon yang tak dirapihkan, dan majalah gravure."

"Yang terakhir benar. Tapi tidak usah dikatakan juga, Menma-chan. Aku yakin kau juga punya dan di sembunyikan di lemari mu. Hmm.. Pasti kreteria mu gadis dengan PLOT besar. Benarkan~?" Naruto menunjuk-menunjuk Menma dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat Menma risih sekaligus bersemu merah. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Menma menampik fakta yang diungkap Naruto. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku ini tidak mesum seperti mu bodoh."

Naruto mendekatkan diri ke Menma. Mukanya yang menampilkan ekspresi aneh, mendesak nyali Menma untuk menciut,

"Aku tahu kau bohong, setiap lelaki itu mempunyai hal mesum dikamarnya."

"Termasuk sabun khusus." Bisik Naruto di telinga Menma.

JDUAK

Perempatan di dahi Menma mulai bertambah dengan satu tendangan kakinya. Naruto melayang kebelakang ke kelas.

'GREEK'

Pintu kelas yang terbuka. Menma, Naruto dan Hinata langsgung terpaku pada satu arah suara.

Itu Amaru. Amaru yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Amaru yang menunduk dengan wajah lesunya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikanya. Jadi bolehkah aku pergi sekarang Hyuga-san?" Amaru bertanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Hinata yang mengangguk. Sedangkan Naruto bangkit berdiri dari menahan Amaru untuk pergi.

"Hei.. Kenapa pergi duluan? Kau belum bercerita pada ku kenapa kau membolos juga?"

"Apakah itu menjadi urusan mu?"

Naruto memegang kedua pundak Amaru dan memaksanya untuk menatap mukanya. Disana raut kesungguhan Naruto hanya dibalas palingangan wajah Amaru.

"Tentu saja, karna kita ini teman kan?" Ucap Naruto.

Amaru sontak membulatkan matanya. Namun hanya sementara saat ia memutuskan untuk menarik tubuhnya dan pergi membawa kata dan rasa yang ia bungkam.

"Jadi?" Hinata mulai memecah ketegangan.

"Kau tahu segalanya kan Hyuga?" Dan Menma juga ambil alih untuk hal ini. Hinata menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya jadwal makan siang nnya akan terpotong.

"Ini sudah ke tujuh kalinya, Amaru membolos. Dimulai sejak pertengahan semester saat dia masih berada di kelas satu. Anggota OSIS pun menyelidikinya, dan penyebabnya adalah di karenakan orang tua angkatnya pergi dan tak ada kabar. Cukup lama, sehingga kemungkinan ia terpuruk. Dan aksi selanjutnya ia mulai membolos."

Hinata berusaha meringkas cerita nya sangat singkat dan tak peduli apakah ceritanya dapat dipahami. Namun, melihat kedua pemuda di depannya menggangguk-angguk, ia ragu bahwa itu merupakan hal yang sulit dipahami.

"Jadi begitu. Sudah ku duga"

"Kenapa kau bilang 'sudah kuduga'? apakah kau sudah tahu?"

"Matanya?"

"Matanya menyiratkan kesepian."

"Terdengar seperti kutipan di manga saja," Hinata berkomentar.

"Tentu saja tidak, ada bukti lain. Ya kan Menma-chan?"

Menma mengangguk. "Pertama, jaket yang dipakai adalah jaket pria dewasa. Yaitu jaket lepis. Di jepang, orang dewasa jarang mengenakan jaket levis dan jika ditarik kesimpulan, orange tua angkat Amaru bekerja diluar negri dan jaket itu adalah kiriman atau pemberian sebelum orang tua itu pergi ke luar negri. Kedua,sedari pertemuan kami yang pertama ia selalu duduk dengan mencengkram erat jaketnya. Yang berarti kemungkinan ia rindu dengan orang yang memberi jaket itu."

"Tapi untuk alasan kedua sepertinya tidak masuk akal." Sela Hinata.

"Tingkah seperti itu adalah tindak diluar kesadaran karna terlalu rindu dengan seseorang. Kau sudah mengatakan, kalau itu kejadian itu terjadi sejak pertengahan semester pertama. Jadi hal itu adalah hal yang wajar jika seseorang yang rindu sampai berbuat begitu. Dan yang ketiga─ uhuk-uhuk. Ekhem. Naruto bisakah kau ambilkan minum?"

"O-oh, ya."

Naruto mengambil sebuah termos kecil dan mengeluarkan 3 gelas dari tasnya. Dan menuang teh di teromos itu kedalam gelas satu persatu. Asap putih yang mengepul dan aroma teh hijau yang menyeruak, ketiga penghuni kelas itu mulai menganggap ini sudah seperti klub minum teh.

Saat Naruto mempersilahkan minuman satu-persatu. Menma meminumnya tanpa pikir panjang dengan suhu di teh itu.

"Lalu yang ke tiga, ia bertemu Naruto di gang dan dekat gang itu ada kantor pos. Dan apa yang akan dilakukan seseorang yang kesepian seperti Amaru di pos? Kau pasti tahu kan Hyuga,"

Usai sudah anilisis Menma. Berapa rangkai benang yang menumpuk lalu ditarikak dengan perlahan itu takkan menjadi benang yang kusut. Setidaknya seperti itulah Hinata harus berpikir bahwa ia harus pelan-pelan mencerna perkataan Menma.

Satu teguk teh mengalir di tenggorakan Naruto yang ikut menyimak. Dan rasa puas itu dikeluarkan dengan satu cengiran.

"Cukup masuk akal kan, Hinata.."

"Hn."

Suasana kelas menjadi senyap saat respon pasif Hinata yang menjadi kunci sunyi terbungkamnya suara masing-masing. Naruto hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas dengan tangan yang memangku gelas berisi the yang sudah berkurang .Dan Hinata juga diam dengan menutup mata. Sedangkan Menma berada dalam ketidak nyamananya.

"Ano, Hyuga, apa posisi mu di OSIS?" Menma membuka suara.

"Apakah itu ada hubunganya dengan mu?" Jawab Hinata dingin.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berseru. "Ah, aku tau. Pasti sekretaris OSIS kan? Kau sangat cocok dalam bidang seperti itu."

"Bukan."

"Apakah bendahara?" Menma mencoba menebak.

"Bukan."

"Tet..tet.. aku,aku. Jawabannya, hanya anggota saja!"

"Bukan."

"Wakil ketua osis?"

"Bukan."

Menma dan Naruto sudah kehabisan ide. Mereka tak terlalu tau dengan OSIS yang ada di Jepang. Jadi Mereka menjawab pa yang mereka tahu saja. Saat satu buah pencerahan di kepala mereka, tiba-tiba mereka menggeleng-geleng. Dengan langkah cepat, mereka mengambil jarak menjauhi Hinata.

"Psst, Menma-chan. Apa mungkin Hinata itu ketua OSIS?"

"Aku meragukanya."

-satu perempatan muncul di dahi Hinata-

"Lalu?"

"Kemungkinan ia berbohong jika ia anggota OSIS,"

"Masa' sih? Lalu bagaimana dengan band yang ada di lenganya?"

-dua perempatan muncul di dahi Hinata-

"Lalu apa?" Menma mulai menyolot.

"Kacung mungkin?"

"Maksudmu pembantu?"

"Ya gitu deh.."

Naruto nyengir dan Menma yang tersenyum geli. Perdebatan yang sebenarnya memicu amarah sang _eunomia_.

**"Posisi ku adalah ketua di bidang Ketertiban dan Kemasyarakatan".**

Suara lembut nan lagi dingin seperti es tiba-tiba menyahut dari belakang. Menma dan Naruto pun meneguk ludah dan menoleh secara patah-patah ke asal suara. Disana ada Hinata yang menunduk dengan aura hitam di belakangnya. Gelas kosong yang berada di tangan remuk seketika dengan Hinata yang mendongak tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi, jika kalian berani melanggar aturan. Lihat saja nanti, **apakah kalian masih tetap memegang nyawa masing-masing?"**

Dengan satu tegukan kudan dan tangan yang mengatup di depan kepala. Menma dan Naruto mengangkat bendera putih. "Mohon ampun, tuan putri."

.

.

[~opoioprt~]

.

.

Lalu setelah kejadian itu terjadi, mereka baru menyadari bahwa tas Amaru tertinggal di kelas. Jadi, atas hasil hom-pi-pa., Naruto lah yang harus mengantarkanya.

Kesialan masih menimpa Naruto. Setelah tersesat mencari kelas Amaru, dan gadis itu tak ada di tempat ia harus mencari ketempat lainya. Dengan tujuan tidak jelas, hanya karna disebabkan siswa dikelas tersebut hanya membalas gedikan bahu saat Naruto mencoba bertanya dimana Amaru.

Akhirnya, setelah memutari seluruh gedung sekolah dan bertemu Menma lagi Hinata ke sekian kalinya. Kini ia berada di tempat paling sepi dan paling ujung keberadaan nya dari gedung-gedung sekolah. Tepatnya di belakang gedung olahraga yang posisi gedungnya di tengah dan sedikit menjorok kebelakang.

Di tempat itu banyak berjejer pohon sakura. Rerumputan hijau yang merayu angin untuk angin musim semi yang menerbangkan helai kearah selatan. Naruto memtuskan untuk duduk di bangku bercat coklat, dibawah pohon sakura.

Naruto merasa angin di luar sekolah masih terlalu dingin namun saat ia menapak tempat ini, angin hangat lah yang menyapanya. Terlalu ramah, untuk sekedar jamuan tamu baru yang menginjak tanah subur di sekolah ini.

Naruto suka dan mulai terpejam.

'SREK' 'SREK, SREK'

Mata sapphire terbuka dan terkejap. Tubuhnya langsung siaga walau posisi tubuhnya dalam posisi biasa. Ia diam menunggu reaksi selanjut nya si pelaku suara.

'BRUK'

Dan jatuhlah seorang gadis, dari sebuah pohon apel di depan Naruto.

"A-a-du-duh".

Mengenali sang pemilik suara. Naruto mencoba memanggil gadis tersebut.

"Amaru?"

"eh?"

Kepala merah marun itu muncul di balik semak.

[~opoioprt~]

"Maafkan aku telah bersikap sopan padamu," Amaru mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Tak apa, mungkin aku yang terlalu ingin tahu." Naruto membalasnya tanpa mengalih pandang langit biru. Namun lengkungan di bibir merah itu seolah menunjukan perhatianya hanya kepada Amaru.

Naruto memutar kepalanya menghadap Amaru. Menambahkan sedikit kata untuk menyambung kalimat yang ia ingin ucapkan sedari tadi.

"Kita ini sudah teman. Teman tak berarti kita harus berkenalan secara formal. Menjabat tangan, menyebutkan masing-masing nama dan umur atau apapun. Teman itu dikatakan setelah kita telah bercakap satu sama lain dengan senyuman tulus dari masing-masing. ─Dan bahkan kita sudah berlarian sana-sini." Naruto tertawa saat pengucapan kalimat terakhir.

Amaru hanya terpana, sekulimit kata-kata yang kan diucap langsung terkunci rapat-rapat.

"Jadi, jika terjadi apa-apa berceritalah, oke?" Naruto mengulurkan tinjuanya dan tersenyum dengan latar belakang angin yang berhembus dan menerbangkan sakura-sakura itu.

Amaru bisa merasakan rasa hangat di hatinya seolah cahaya yang dipancarkan Naruto itu benar-benar memeluk hatinya yang di dingin dan meringkuk di kegelapan.

"Kau bodoh. Tapi aku malah suka oleh kebodohanmu itu."

Amaru mengadu tinjuanya. Airmata nya terbendung di pelupuk mata namun inilah kebahagian baru yang ia dapat. Dari seorang pemuda dengan bersayap cahaya.

* * *

.

.

Sisi lain; di samping gedung olahraga, mata biru itu menatap tanpa ekspresinya pada dua sosok yang berbagi canda. Lalu, menutup mata dan pergi dengan satu rencana.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kaca gedung olahraga mengembun, terhembus oleh nafas hangat dari seorang dara berkacamata. Iirisnya nyalang; seolah dua sosok di bawah yang duduk di bangku coklat adalah mangsa. Tapi siapa tahu pikiran seseorang. Perilaku yang akan di lakukanya di masa datang adalah pembuktianya.

.

.

* * *

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's cipika-cipiki :**

Loha~ maaf atas (sangat) keterlambatan saya memosting cerita ini karna kesibukan yang super duper + kurikulum yang 'WAW' banget ini. Pasti anda tahu yang kelas sepuluh tentang kehebatan kurikulum ini. (~o~)

Maafkan saya karna cerita ini belum terlalu jelas dan terlalu banyak misteri. Juga grammar saya yang amburageul. Kenapa Naruto, Hinata, Menma udah saling kenal? Nanti saya bakal ceritain kok. tapi tidak menjamin chapter depan sudah diketahui. Dan misteri antara tempat tingkat Naruto dan Menma yang di pisah dan banyak sekali lainya :D maaf (lagi) jika anda bingung. Karna saya juga bingung XD tapi saya usahakan agar semuanya dapat terbongkar perlahan-lahan dengan kelanjutan cerita ini.

Saya juga mau menjelaskan tentang adegan Naruto yang narik tangan Menma. Itu hanya sekedar menarik tangan Menma agar dia ikut lari. Pas kalau dia udah lari ya dilepas gak nyampe nemui'in Amaru. Saya takut jika banyak kesalahpahaman jika nanti ff saya dikira ff MAHO.

Sekian dari jika ada banyak kesalahan dan kurang jelas mohon reviewnya #bukan mohon maaf  
wassalam~


End file.
